Above and Beyond
by Artica Storms
Summary: Next part following In His Darkness, and in Her Darkness. Three some, it was bound to happen with Akuma.


Akuma could barley stay awake, her eyes were closed, she was too weak to even think about opening them. Surely they had forgotten about her.  
She had no idea how long she had been in there, but food was a thought that was no longer there. The water that she was able to get dripped down from the ceiling constantly, She licked it off whatever body parts she was able to reach, but it never quenched her dying thirst. In the back of her mind, sometime, someone had come in and unhooked her from her chains. She eventually hit the floor, not even noting that it was hard and that it hurt. Only to be put in different kinds of chains. She was either being dragged slowly or not at all, but either way her arms were too numb to feel the effects. Somewhere in the back of her mind,  
light had hit her face, warmth had covered her body, and feeling was coming back to her limbs.  
Once when she thought that it would be okay to open her eyes, she saw the outline of a man that she knew very well, he was doing something to her face. She tried to mumble something to him along the lines of,  
⌠Bastard, you▓re going to burn.■ But she didn▓t know if she even got around to saying them before the blackness covered her eyes again.  
Sometime, somewhere. She felt hands on her body. The were soft, yet relentless. She knew the hands well. She breathed in deeply, trying to escape the infinite darkness. But instead she only fell deeper. Once she came back into consciousness, she was angry at herself. She was so tired of the darkness. She moaned and was surprised by hearing it. She opened her eyes slowly, not painful, just unbearable. She closed them and tried to sit up, moaning again in the process of lying back down.  
She heard a soft laugh, ⌠You always push yourself too much.■ Her eyes shot open with the recognition of the voice. She forced herself to sit up quickly. Forcing the knowledge of pain to the back of her mind. She turned and looked at him. Too bad looks couldn▓t kill, it would have been the easiest murder she▓d ever done. ⌠You son of a bitch! I can▓t believe you▓d betrayed me like that! I swear to God I will kill you in the most shameful way ever and believe me I▓ve had time to think about it!■ She pointed a shaky finger at him before the pain hit her and she lied back down again, not taking her eyes off of him.  
⌠I have no doubt you have a thousand ways floating through that beautiful head of yours Akuma.■ He stood up and walked over her and stoked her hair.  
⌠More like ten thousand Itachi.■ She sighed and decided to close her eyes. ⌠Each more painful than the next, that▓s a promise too.■ He could barely hear her last sentence, ⌠ I wish I could kill you each time.■ She drifted quickly into sleep.  
Itachi smiled, he couldn▓t wait to see what she had planed for him,  
she did nearly kill him once, why not go through it again, no doubt actually dying in the end. He made sure that she was warm enough before leaving.

She woke with a dry throat and a nasty taste in her mouth. She sat up rubbing her mouth, geez, if her life was any better she would have all the water in the world next to her. Instead she had a cup, and it was warm. Not to mention the bread next to it was dry, but who▓s to complain? She carefully pushed herself off the bed. Her shoulders were still really sore and in no condition to move, so she did bother trying to move them. The wounds that the idiot of a man Hidan left were nearly healed. God she hated that man┘..Sadist. She blew out a heavy breath. Now to figure out where is was.  
Speaking of Idiots, ⌠Well I am glad to see that you are up.■ He sounded overly cheery for a man like himself.  
⌠But not ready.■ She held up her had to stop him from coming too close to her, ⌠Give me a week or so and everything will be back to normal.  
And that gives me ample time to think of ways to kill you, Hidan.■ She glanced over at him, and noticed some one was in his shadow. ⌠I never excepted you to be someone else▓s little a bitch Itachi.■ She smiled and folded her arms under her breast, sticking them out more. She wanted Itachi to see her nipples through the shirt that she wore.  
⌠Not tonight he is.■ Hidan crept in front of her and smiled. ⌠But you will be.■ ⌠I▓m not in chains tonight. What makes you think I would bend to you so easily.■ Itachi, as quiet as he was, knew she was right. Knew that even in her weakness she would put up a fight and try to reclaim her dominance. He should have never brought her here, but it was the only way, for everything to work out, she had to be here.  
Hidan grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her closer. He pushed his pelvis to her to let her know he was going to get what he wanted. A look came across her face. Her mouth frowned in disgust while her eyes told him other wise, deep with in their depths he saw a growing lust. She tried to pull away, but he held on. She tried to pull away with all the strength she had. Which to her complete embarrassment wasn▓t even a third of what she could do when she was well. He pulled her up and lend down to her ear, ⌠Why to fight against something you want?■ With his other hand he cupped her womanhood. She closed her eyes for many reasons,  
to give in to his touch, to try to forget the touch, and to pretend that Itachi no longer stood there watching. Hidan relaxed his grip once he realized she was enjoying it. She stepped back quickly and maneuvered around Hidan, to hide behind Itachi. She didn▓t touch him, and stood well behind him, but she still put space and an obstacle in Hidan▓s way. Itachi barely moved. It was unlike her to hide, what was her plan? To leave? She▓d never make it to the door. Nothing made sense. That▓s when he felt it, a light touch on the small of his back. It was her hand it was resting there. No push, no urgency, just a touch. He forced himself to breath. Even the greatest ninja was weak against a beautiful woman. It amazed him that her touch could still affect him so much. He wasn▓t going to move though. He was going to wait and see what happened,  
what Hidan▓s next move was.  
She had seen Itachi naked so many times it didn▓t faze her anymore.  
But when she touched him, she felt stronger, as if he was giving her some of his strength. She kept her eyes on Hidan, she knew Itachi was there just for shits and giggles. He didn▓t tense when her hand touched him,  
but she noticed his breathing was deeper, just for a moment then it was gone. Good, she could play this into her plan. Itachi was going to help one way or the other.  
Hidan scowled, as much as he enjoyed playing with his prey, he▓d still rather just get down to business. He brought Itachi here for one single reason, and it wasn▓t going to change anything no matter how much she sought his protection. Hidan kept his eyes on her, she meant his stare with equal brutality. Then he smiled. This just got way more interesting, screw getting down to business, it was time to play. He glanced over at Itachi and smiled.  
Great. Though he didn▓t want to get dragged into Hidan▓s twisted world, he didn▓t have a much of a choice since he was standing in the way.  
He turned and grabbed Akuma without thinking, pulling her to him, so she could see Hidan approach.  
Akuma moaned and tried to pull away, this wasn▓t what she wanted, but there was no way Itachi was going to let her go. The twisted fuck probably enjoyed watching her struggle. She listened to Hidan very carefully, unfortunately he didn▓t have much to say.  
⌠ I warned you didn▓t I?■ He yelled at her, ⌠things are going to go differently now that you are here.■ Itachi hadn▓t to let go. She kept pulling against him until Hidan stood in front of her. His words were almost like a puzzle, she didn▓t remember any warning. A painful pleasure coursed through her body. Her back was arched to him before she knew what was going on. His fingers were pulling and twisting her nipple. She wanted more. Hidan▓s mouth was on her other nipple before she could even think about stopping. The warmth, the cloth, the wetness. She stopped moving and relaxed, but he didn▓t. He could feel her tense, she wasn▓t sure if she should let it go or try to push away. ⌠Give in.■ It was a command that Itachi has whispered in her ear. His voice was low and demanding. Akuma eyes widened at the order, and at Itachi▓s thrust pressing his hard on into her ass.  
His breath was warm against her ear, jagged as if he was slowly losing control. Hidan▓s cold hands rested on her hips, his lips traveled to her neck.  
Her shirt was lifted off and discarded immediately. One rough hand messaged breast while the other slowly traced her spine down. She pushed herself into his hand, enjoying each sensation. Itachi lowered his hands to her elbows. He wasn▓t much for following order▓s from Hidan too well, but he didn▓t want to let go. He knew Akuma would never forget him,  
but the closer he was to the action the more he got turned on. He could feel the heat she was giving off. It made him want to take his clothes off just to feel it. He looked over at Hidan, he was completely focused on her. Akuma leaned back into Itachi forcing his breath to leave his lungs.  
He liked it though. He ran his tongue along her neck, nibbling slightly on her ear. His hands came to rest on her shoulders. Hidan discarded her pants. His hands felt warmer against her legs and between her folds.  
Itachi took a step back, he let her go. Hidan had pulled her down on the floor. He left bite marks on her beautiful skin. Itachi quietly moved around them. He watched Hidan pull his pants down and lifted her legs on his shoulders. He rested her butt on his thighs. His hands traveling over her body. Her nipples were red and swollen, and her eyes were closed. Her beautiful lips were hardly touch, but slightly parted,  
taking deep breaths. He couldn▓t wait to kiss those lips. To taste her desire. He watched with eagerness as Hidan entered her. He mumbled something, but Itachi wouldn▓t hear it. He watched her. He watched Hidan plunge into her. He could tell by her body that she loved what he was doing to her. His eyes traced up her arch, and met her stare. He was taken aback, by her sudden stare, but he quickly hid it. She gazed deep into his eyes. Making sure he was watching everything. He couldn▓t pull away. Even when Hidan▓s moans sliced though the silence. Seeing her with another man, angered Itachi to no end. He wanted to kill him for touching her, for looking at her with want. But his solid shaft said otherwise. He was completely turned on by the scene in front of him. Akuma▓s forceful stare held him in his hunger for her. The way she moaned quietly, her body reactions to Hidan▓s damaging touch. She licked her lips. God, he just wanted to kiss her. Everything about her was amazing, even now, when some one else was fucking her. Hidan pulled a Kunai from somewhere, he wanted to feel the perfect orgasm, and the only way to do that was by the look, feel, and taste of blood. And she was so perfect, so beautiful, he never wanted to forget this. He cut a line down from her collar bone, between her tits, and ending at her rib cage.  
Akuma broke her gaze with Itachi and cried out in pain. Hidan▓s fingers were dripping with her own blood. His eyes looked at her with murderous lust. But damn, she was so close to her orgasm that she could hardly feel the pain. She noticed Itachi behind Hidan. The kunai was in his hand. He looked at Hidan with pure anger. Even though the cut wasn▓t very deep, it still hurt and bled a lot. She knew he didn▓t think it was right. Akuma forced herself to quit thinking. She met Hidan▓s thrusts and quickly came, bubbling with orgasmic pleasure. Hidan had pulled out, and started masturbating. Hung over with her last orgasm, she told him in a low husky voice, ⌠Come for me.■ She watched his hand moving quickly. Her eyes turned to Itachi, who was watching the whole thing with interest. Hidan moaned, he closed his eyes and came. His face relaxed and he held his breath. With a drunken look, he seamed his cum on her opened would, and licked the blood, tracing around her nipple, and drawing designs. Hidan took a deep breath and looked at her. She stared right back at him. Her fingers lightly tracing his shoulder muscles. She smiled at him.  
He turned his attention to Itachi who was still staring at her. He stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Holding his cloak right above his crotch. ⌠Now it▓s your turn Itachi.■ They looked at each other.  
⌠Fuck her.■ He commanded. Akuma looked deep into Itachi▓s eyes. She motioned him over with a finger. He walked over to her and knelt by her. She looked at his lips quickly before kissing him. It was a timid kiss, and then he felt her tongue along his lips. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer, opening up to her. Her hands pushed his clothes off of him. He knew exactly what to do. His chest rubbed against hers. He didn▓t care if it was covered in blood and Hidan▓s cum. He was touching her, feeling her warmth. He kissed down her neck, over the gentle rise in her breast. He ran his hands up her sides, he enjoyed the feeling of her nipple in her mouth. She pushed his head into her breast. She could feel his hard on, on the outside of her thigh. He gently turned her around,  
forcing her on her hands and knees. His tongue ran up her spine slowly, causing her to shiver in anticipation. His fingers squeezed her nipples. She pushed her ass against his pelvis. He smiled against her back and kissed it gently. He entered her slowly. Cuming not but less than five minutes ago, Akuma had to muscle every bit of self control she had not to come again. Her pussy was still savoring Hidan▓s orgasm. Itachi felt wonderful inside her. Her hips moved against him, wanting to touch the heaven▓s again. Itachi closed his eyes, this was what he had been dreaming about for a very long time. He started thrusting. He licked his lips. She was so slick and wet. In the back of his mind her knew Hidan was watching them.  
He didn▓t care though.  
Akuma turned her head slightly to the right, seeing Hidan sitting on a chair. His eyes were glued on the action in front of him. Akuma stretched out in front of him, keeping her butt in the air, trying to get as much of Itachi as she could. Itachi▓s bubbling desire started boiling over. He quickened his pace,  
enjoying ever moment of it. Akuma▓s moans grew more desperate and he knew she wouldn▓t last much longer. He wanted this to last long but he wanted his release as well. Akuma let go of all her control, she couldn▓t hold on anymore, the build up was unbelievable. She felt as if her body had exploded from the inside. She could barely constrain herself.  
Itachi was no better, feeling her walls tighten around his shaft he couldn▓t help but let go. After watching Akuma cum once, there was no way he▓d be able to leave her alone. He quietly whispered her name feeling only the deepest of pleasure through his body.  
Akuma looked at Hidan, she was breathing hard. She felt Itachi pull away from her. She sat up and watched him. He put his cloak back on and waited. She could feel his cum between her legs, and knew if she touched her chest, Hidan▓s would be sticking to her fingers.  
Itachi didn▓t know where to look. Akuma was beautiful after sex, but he could barely look at her, because he was so pissed at Hidan, this was not how he wanted to gain back Akuma▓s trust. He mentally shook his head. Hidan was a twisted fuck. All three of them waited to see who would crack first.  
The End ╘ Artica Storms 


End file.
